Danger In The Night
by FidgeyTova
Summary: Sam and Dean are separated by a demon. Sam is alone and wounded. He thinks he's stalked by a demon but not all is as it seems....


**Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own Supernatural! **

**Story is told through Sam's Point of view.**

**Danger in the Night?**

"Sammy!" I heard my brother call my name, "Let's split up, meet back at the car, maybe we can lose this bitch."

I couldn't speak, blood filled my mouth after the demon knocked me to the ground, I nodded. I saw Dean run off through the woods holding his side. We weren't badly hurt, but it did sting! We just ran out of holy water and bullets to take out the demon with. For those that know us, we don't leave a mission till we fix it….or in Dean's case, make it worse. Hearing the demon roar snapped me back to reality. I ran off, opposite the direction my brother took.

It feels like I've been running for hours. I just pray I don't come across that demon. When he hit me I didn't realize I had lost my gun, I'd be defenseless and I can't say I'm looking forward to fighting that demon without my pistol. _Damn! Why did Dean have to park the car so far away? _

I stopped to catch my breath. Ah, it feels good to have oxygen in my lungs again. It was silent in the woods, very peaceful despite what I have just been through. A twig snaps, and I look up immediately. I reached for my gun. _Crap! _I forgot!

It was a dark night out; clouds covered the eerie glow of the Harvest moon, casting brilliant light across the landscape. The yellow radiance pierces the crisp night air. The sound of the gentle wind whistled through the bare branches of the trees. The smell of autumn. _All in all, a very nice night. Too bad there's a demon lurking nearby. _Another twig snapped. The sounds of gentle footsteps approach me. _What do I do? I have no weapons?_ The footsteps stopped. It was quiet for what seemed like an hour. Then another twig snapped, opposite the direction from before. _That Demon! He's toying with me! _A strange glow appeared through the trees. It's eyes locked with my own. Yellow eyes with a slit for the pupils, feline like. My breathing raced as my pupils constricted to see the demon more clearly.

"Exsurgat Deus et dissipentur inimici ejus: et fugiant qui oderunt eum a facie ejus." I recited what I could remember from dad's book on exorcisms. Needless to say, I didn't really work as I heard another twig snap. I low yet high pitched growling, hissing sounded came from the demon. I braced myself for its inevitable attack, and closed my eyes.

_Meow_

My eyes shot open. "A cat?" I blinked in disbelief, "It was a CAT this whole time?" The cat walked up to me and rubbed its side along my leg purring. I was a little more than mad, I was pissed. And it didn't help when I heard laughing coming from behind me.

"Hahaha! Oh Sammy, getting' spooked by a little kitty cat now." Dean had a flashlight in his hand and shined it in my eyes blinding me, "Real tough guy.."

"Shut up Dean!" I quickly yelled, "You shouldn't be so loud, the demon could hear us." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Oh, that bitch? Shot it about 20 minutes ago." He said holding a pistol in his other hand.

"So what? You stood there watching me this whole time?" I asked.

"Eh kinda." Dean shrugged, "It gotta little boring at times so I grabbed a beer real quick."

"Real quick?" I yelled, "We are out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Take a look behind you princess, the car's right there!" Dean laughed out the last part.

"You know you're a real jerk!" I screamed. Dean laughed and took a sip of beer as he headed to the car about 20 feet behind me. _Sometimes I really hate him. _

"No hard feelings Sammy," Dean said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "This is why I'm the older…..smarter….better looking brother and well you…you're the sidekick." He gave me one of those classic Dean smiles, more of a smirk actually. As much of a jerk as he is, he's still my brother and I guess I kinda love 'em.

We both got in the car and Dean turned the car on. Before he drove off he quietly meowed and looked at me trying not to laugh. I just turned away and looked out the window as he started laughing.

_Ok so most of the time he's a real jerk. _

**Fin! Hope it turned out good!**


End file.
